A Random Story About Phantom
by BladeOfBlood
Summary: A Random Story About Phantom, slighty PetaxPhantom but not really...I got bored when i wrote this so dont complain!


_Hello Phantom _said a dreamy voice

"Hello" Phantom replied.

_How is my sexy killer today? _The voice asked.

"Fine" he said his voice quiet.

_Good now tell me the chess pieces so far. _

"Umm…well…" Phantom thought. "I reckon were getting our butts kicked in. Diana and King aren't going to be very happy" he mumbled. He lifted his head. His eyes close. The voice inside his head, appeared in front of him. It looked exactly like him. This was his concise talking to him once again. So Phantom what have you been doing lately?

"I have so much to do" he sighed placing his face in his hands. "I have the final battle and Peta is telling me all this smart mumbo jumbo I don't understand. Rolan, oh GOD Rolan isn't training, Chimera is being cocky 'oh I'm going to win' all this rubbish. Peta is trying too organize a plan which seems fool proof but I doubt it. What AM I going to do?!" he shouted blindly in front of him.

_There there Phantom we'll figure this out together. I know you'll win! There's no way you can lose to mere child. You won't lose! _Phantom stood up from his mighty throne. And began to walked around his room. "It's not about me losing, its about THE OTHERS!" he shouted, still his eyes closed.

You don't trust them to win do you? Tell me his vision demanded. The vision looked exactly how Phantom looked at the moment. He was smiling, wearing a long white top and pants that resembled Peta's outfit minus the triangles, the hat and the black. "I just don't think some of them can handle it! Peta I'm sure he'll win but then again Nanashi is very determined to avenge his comrades. Chimera is strong but she is too cocky and arrogant. Dorothy isn't one too be kind. Alviss has grown VERY strong, Rolan will have trouble if his kindness gets in the way of Alviss's destruction. Jack…well I don't find a mere, perverted child like THAT a problem. Snow…" Phantom laughed "well SHE is DEFINALY no problem. Alan…he is a problem. He is extremely strong and Halloween is just as bad as Chimera. But then again I have never liked Halloween so I don't care him…but I do want him to win…"Phantom said with mixed emotions. "What should I do?"

Well it okay Phantom, I'm sure you will find a way win. You are a CHESS PIECE!! The vision of him self said with pride. "YEAH!!" shouted Phantom. He strode around his bedroom. "Yeah I am a CHESS PIECE!! I fear NOTHING!! I WILL DESTROY MAR HEAVEN!!" Phantom screamed.

Peta walked past Phantom's room, he stared inside at the noise. "God not again" he sighed "He always does this when he is stressed. That bloody psycho is talking to himself" Peta whispered to himself. "I cannot believe this, it makes him look so…strong…seductive" Phantom swung around from his crazy speech about MAR Heaven.

"PETA!!" he shouted. Phantom stepped back. "Peta! Don interrupt me! And don't talk about me behind my back" Peta blushed, he invited himself in.

"I'm sorry Phantom, but WHY are you talking to yourself?" Peta questioned. Phantom laughed evilly

"It helps me think better. Isn't that right?" Phantom looked on his bed finding his visionary of himself sitting on the edge if the bed. Smiling. Fading away. Peta looked on the bed and found nothing "Phantom please your such a drama queen!" Peta sneered. Phantom looked at him

"If you weren't so…realistic and practically burying yourself alive you would be able to see what I see" Phantom said. Peta glared at Phantom. He looked him up and down.

'Don't you have your own fashion?" Peta asked in an angry tone.

"I like your better it's suiting. It makes me look good. Don't you reckon?" Phantom asked in a teasing tone. "I suppose…"Peta trailed off. Phantom looked at the door "Rolan!" Phantom said in a happy tone "Ahh Rolan what have you been up to? Sneaking around at this time?"

Rolan blushed. It was late, about 10:30 at night. "I…umm…well…I'm nervous about games is all so I took a stroll"  
"To find me" Phantom added.

"So what?" Rolan challenged. "Why is Peta here?"

"Oh no reason. So what do you want Rolan?"

"Well I had a bad dream where you…died" Rolan looked teary. Phantom sighed and hugged Rolan. "Rolan when will you grow up? I cannot die" Rolan bursted into tears. Phantom patted is back. "It's alright. I'll be here forever, with you" Phantom said, his tone reassuring. Peta looked away. _Pathetic, how can Phantom have such pointless feelings?_ Peta was pulled out of his thoughts by someone touching his shoulder. Phantom seemed to read his mind."Peta it's okay to feel sorry for someone. I only care about those important to me. You care about me right?" Phantom said in a quiet, tranquil tone of voice. Peta was taken back by this comment "Well of corse I care about you other wise I wouldn't be here!" Peta said, obviously annoyed. "What is wrong with you? Lately you have been acting strange" Phantom turned towards Peta.

"Don't change the subject" Phantom said. "It is alright to talk to yourself, it helps solve problems, I have numerous problems. Like you trying to tell me a strategic plan to destroy MAR Heaven when all I want is to have fun and kill people" Peta just stared at him _WHAT THE FUCK IS WRING WITH HIM??!! DOESN'T HE WANT TO CONTROL MAR HEAVEN?! _"Phantom please your REALLY starting to annoy me! I'm trying to make sure we can control MAR Heaven! Isn't that what you want?!" shouted Peta. Phantom walked away and slid onto his bed staring out onto his balcony and smiling at the moon. "Peta once you feel what I feel nothing will matter" Phantom claimed. His voice so calm and tranquil it sounded like an angels voice. "Phantom what are…You know what? I don't want to know" Peta said sitting beside Phantom. "Tell what your thinking"

"I'm thinking of my love…my one true love…" Phantom said this time his voice was distant and slightly dreamy. Peta smiled _I'm your one true love Phantom. Your so amazing sometimes. _Peta grinned. "I'm your one true love" he said. Phantom looked depressed and distant.

"No your not Peta, I love you but your not my true love…"Phantom said standing up and walking outside.

He looked up at the moon, bathing him in moonlight. it was beautiful. It shone with grace over Phantom. The light making the vines crawling over the balcony glow a dull pink and blue. Phantom's white clothes gave him an eerie glow, almost magical. Peta joined him in the moonlight. "So I'm not your desire…?" Peta asked with a heavy heart. Phantom looked at him with the corner of is eyes. "No Peta you are not my love. I am sorry but my heart belongs to someone else." Peta looked at the moon and leaned on Phantom.  
"You love…she is that women isn't she? The woman who left you when you were younger, I remember it well. She left you because of that" Peta said in a sympathetic tone. He felt Phantom's arm and smiled. "Phantom you're not over her, are you?" Peta looked at Phantom's eyes. Phantom smiled. It was a forced smile. "Peta you have severed me well, and I thank you for your help. But really I am fine. I do miss her and her touch, the way she makes me feel. The way I felt her. Her beautiful, long, brown hair flowing behind her. Her sweet smell of exotic flowers, I'll always miss her. But she betrayed me, and I wanted to forget her" Phantom wanted to cry so much. To tell his feelings show, but he didn't dare show his emotions. Not now not ever. "If you don't mind me asking…" Peta said slowly "how did she die?" Phantom let a tear glimmer on his face before he wiped it away. Peta hugging his waist. "I…was only…I was recurring Chess Pieces then and…she tried to stop me from doing it. She didn't love me for me, she just wanted to be a distraction so I couldn't for fill my destiny. She held out an ARM and tried to kill me. I _**loved **_and she tried to _**kill**_ me! It was too much, luckily I just received my tattoo. I…looked into her broken eyes. I saw the look of hate and love merge into her swirling, brown eyes. I…killed her. I had no choice I loved her so much and for loving me…she died. She said she was going to find a way to free me, that was to kill me of course. I couldn't let her live her life finding a way to kill me. She thought she was helping me, but I…she…stood in my way so I eliminated that problem" Phantom had a flow of tears streaming down his face. He was crying, he leaned over the railing. Picking flowers off the vines and throwing them. "This is for my love" he said "This is for my heart, this is for my sanity and this is I fell apart. My love for you is undying, just like my life. You are a part of me, no matter how much you don't want to be. My love for you is undying" Phantom spoke through his tears. Peta wiped away Phantom's tears with his sleeve. "Phantom. I love you" he said. "_**My**_ love for you is undying" Phantom walked away into his room. He flopped on to his large king sized bed. It was lush and extravagant. With golden pillows covering the head rest. He rolled on to his side and looked at Peta watching the moon. He slid his hands over the golden, plush blankets. "Phantom…" Peta said he turned around staring at Phantom. "I do love you" with that we gracefully across the room and out the door. Phantom sighed. "There's only one that I truly love" he looked into the moon and saw her elegant face. "My goddess"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes;

Yes I know this is strange

And yes I don't care it doesn't make ANY sense.

I don't actually know about his so called 'girl friend' or anything about their relationship! I never saw the episode L!!!

I like Phantom in white clothes, I reckon he would HOT!! (hotter than usual anyway!!!)

Phantom isn't gay!! I think…he loved Peta despite the fact that he loves a dead chick…..leaves some to the imagination. He wanted to get over his girlfriend anyway possible, but love isn't easy to forget !


End file.
